Kind King
by Otaku Frappe
Summary: Lusted by his General. Loved by his Advisor. Coveted by his sister. Beloved Prince Ouma Shu. And he wasn't even king yet. Slight AU. Rating may vary. In response to the anime ending
1. Chapter 1: My General

Kind King  
>Written by Otaku Frappe<br>22/03/12 – 30/03/12

Title: Kind King  
>Manga Anime: Guilty Crown  
>Genre: Romance  
>Pairings: Shu and Gai II Shu and Hare II Shu and Mana<br>Chapter Rating: K+

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Uwa~ I mean WAH! Guilty crown is ending soon! T^T imma cry so much in the final episode D: I really hate it when an anime ends after I get so attached (first No. 6 and then SIH season 2) I've come to really love the storyline and character of Guilty Crown and in the last few episodes even Inori has grown on me (SHES JUST SO CUTE AND ROBOT LIKE~ uwaaaaaaah~ *w*)**

**I'd like to thank one of my friends Yueppi for being my SIH, No.6 and now Guilty Crown otaku buddy. Go see her awesome tumblr page! NOW!**

**Anyway, hope y'all like the story (please review), and are looking forward to the ending of a good anime. :D**

**Ps. does anyone besides me feel totally bad ass whenever Bios (GC OST) plays on your iPod? Cause whenever it plays I feel like drawing out my void and chopping something into pieces… preferably my sisters ^^**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: My General<span>

_I'll run to your side  
>no matter how many times I trip<br>or get lost.  
>Wait for me, I'll be right there.<br>I'll overcome any troubles in my way_

**The feel of silky blonde strands intertwined his his slim fingers is what Prince Ouma Shu enjoys the most out of his boring morning routine. **He knows that his general and best friend had snuck in late last night after his patrol shift and that right now their arms and legs were tangled with each other's beneath the heavy winter quilt of Shu's enormous bed. Shu can feel Gai's slow even breathing fanning his forehead and light brown hair and he grins as he pulls himself closer, suddenly feeling a cold chill. He eagerly slid against Gai's warm and half naked body, taking grasps of Gai's tangled blonde locks and lifting them to his nose to sniff and admire. '_Cinnamon and Apple, yum'_ Shu thought happily as he leaned forward to lightly kiss his friends closed eye lids.

Shu made sure to pay extra attention to the left side of his friends face, as it was strangle sensitive and also because that it was where the geostigma was most prominent. Half a year ago the state had declared that all who showed signs of the crystal geostigma were to be reported immediately and then evacuate the capital. Gai had quickly fallen under the stage one of the disease. However, Gai's position as General of the Army was quite irreplaceable and was one reason as to why the state couldn't throw him outside. The other reason is Shu.

Shu had gone into shock when he had heard that his best friend had caught the dreadful disease and had pleaded nightly with his father and mother to convince the state to change their minds about this one case. They had slowly come around, but there was a warning attached, "See to it that he doesn't leave your sights!" This wasn't really a problem.

In the early spring, the two friends found themselves bounding across the markers known as friendship and into dangerous and forbidden land: Lovers territory. Gai had been less enthusiastic about breaking another law, but the look on Shu's lovely pale face as they kissed continually underneath the canopy of trees and stars made it all entirely worth it. After it, they couple couldn't bear to spend any second apart from one another. Gai would become plagued by intense desire whenever they snuck away for a few chaste kisses and the moans that came out of Shu's mouth as Gai found multiple sensitive spots were more promiscuous than the finest whores in the entire universe; or so Gai thought. Every kiss was precious like rain water, soft as fresh cream and tastes just as good.

Shu's lips trailed to the underside of Gai's strong jaw, where the geostigma ended abruptly, and giving way to soft flesh. Deciding that it was now time to wake his friend up, Shu gently nuzzled his forehead against Gai's neck and he moaned and arched delicately –but very purposely- into his friends warm body. And just as Shu planned, Gai's eyes fluttered open.

"Ohayo **(1)**, sleepyhead" Shu in a chirpy whisper as he lay unhurried kisses on his friend's now slowly responding lips. Gai smirked against Shu's lips as he reached up to tangle his own fingers in Shu's feather like brown locks.

They continued to touch and kiss leisurely for what felt like long happy hours, before Gai reluctantly pulled away to roll off the bed as he got dressed, first struggling with his pants (which had being flung to the furthest corner of the room). Shu groaned in annoyance as he flopped heavily back onto the bed; he had been hoping that Gai would be in for a little more than just kissing.

"Gai," Shu moaned as he stretched out on the bed, the movements making Shu's open shirt fall away, exposing his pale white flesh (which had a few purple love bruises here and there) which immediately caught the general's attention. Gai's eyes burned with intense hunger as he gazed as Shu's 'little' show, watching with clear interest as Shu spread those lovely long legs and ran his fingers up his ticklish sides. "Kisu… shi **(2)**" knowing that his friend wouldn't be able to resist his calls if he continued in their language he continued, "onegai **(3)** Gai! Hayaku!" Shu decided to further entice his viewer by running a hand harshly across his already pert nipples and he arched sharply off the bed, "Kimi…ga…hoshi **(4)**"

And Gai's control snapped just like that. He flung himself on top of his needy little lover, sealing both of their lips with bruising fast kisses. The two of them continually kissed and groped one another greedily and only when Gai's lieutenant and Shu's personal advisor came to separate them did they cease their mimicry of lovemaking.

_That should have been my fate,  
>for you and I to always be together.<br>But if you're not going to be her  
>I'll dash through time and go meet you!<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: GAAAAAAAAAI! I love you so so so so so much T^T please don't die on me again. SHUUUUUUUU~ MY OJI-SAAAAAAAAAAMAAAAAAAAAAAHHH~~~~ Oh god I love this series.  
>Brief things: <strong>(1): Hello or Good morning, (2): Kiss me, (3): Please (Gai) and Hurry, (4): I want you

**I'm totally in love with the closing theme song, Kokuhaku by Supercell! It fits in with the anime so frigging well! Well the anime officially ends tomorrow and so does my life Uhhh… hopefully I can write up the next chapter of Smitten before my exams start… if not… EXPECT A SERIOUS DELAY! And I think that all I should warn you about… **

**See the review button? Click it please and leave a totally awesome comment if you love this series. **

**- Otaku Frappe**

**Ps. If anyone knows any sexy japanese words that i could use in the next Gai and Shu scene in this story, leave a review or just PM me.**

**:DDDDDD**


	2. Chapter 2: My Advisor

Kind King  
>Written by Otaku Frappe<br>22/03/12 – 30/03/12

* * *

><p>Chapter Rating: K+<p>

**A/N: Wah! It ended… My Gai… My Shu… Inori-chan… T^T /sob I is severely depressed now…having to watch Gai twice had permentantly damaged my kokoro T^T**

**Any who, I'd like to thank you all for your kind response to this story :D I appreciate all the reviews (PMs) you guises send me :DDD  
>Hope you enjoy the next few chapters ^^<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2: My Advisor<span>

_Oh take a look in the mirror you look so sad.  
>It's so cold like that winter market we used to go<br>I don't cry anymore but I feel so hurt_

**The feeling of the wild winds whipping through his untamed brown hair as he ran about freely is what prince Ouma Shu is beginning to miss. **He sighs heavily as he stares at the blurry pages of the thick text book he had been going over with Hare, his advisor. She kept a gentle smile on her face, hands folded calmly into her lap as Shu continued to study about the medical records of those infected with the geostigma. "Shu, nani o yonde? (1)"Hare asked quietly, her curiosity slowly piping as Shu looked on with sudden interest at the page he was reading.

"Nani mo (2)" Shu answered, briefly looking up from the text to give Hare a friendly smile. Hare couldn't help but flush furiously as Shu beamed at her before going back to immersing himself in the medical book. They continued for about an hour or so, before Hare's snooping nature rose up again and she couldn't help but be more forceful with her next inquiry about Shu's sudden interest in records, "Shu, kare ga shinu toki anata wa nani o suru nodarou ka? (3)" Hare felt her insides freeze over at the strange look that Shu gave her, before he quickly masked it with indifference.

"A-anata nani o itte iru no? (4)" Shu stammered flippantly, but since Hare spent the majority of Shu's freetime with him now, she was an expert in 'Shu-ology'. First his fingers had gone rigid and there was a slight crease in between his brows. "Shu, Gai won't live forever" Hare answered softly, continuing to hold Shu's gaze and she swore she could see something break behind Shu's obvious act, "S-so I was wondering why are you doing this t-to yourself" she glanced at her nervously twitching fingers and her face turned a light pink from too much eye contact.

And for a few minutes, Shu couldn't answer her. He didn't know how. Because he knew- that his friend grew close to death each passing day. That every moment could be Gai's last. That he could easily fall into stage 2 of the geostigma overnight- as his sister and father had. That each kiss that they shared soon wouldn't be enough to piece Shu together after Gai had left him. "I-I k-know" Shu murmured quietly, his façade crumbling slowly. His heart felt like it was about to leap out of his throat as he confessed his fears to Hare, leaving no shades of hidden truths.

Shu couldn't sit still any longer; his feet were aching for him to run. Run to Gai. Run anywhere with Gai. Together. Best friends and lovers. Forever. His body reacted before his mind could comprehend, leaping from his chair, shouting a quick "Gomen, Hare! (5)" before flying away. His blood was pumping, wind flying through his fine hair, just like what the freedom that Shu wanted so badly should feel like. So why were his eyes blinking back tears of frustration? He shouldn't be frustrated, because he had _known_ from the beginning. . His jaw clenched as he through open the door to his bedroom. He threw open the window and let out an anguished cry of "GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI!" startling the few workers that went about their business bellow him. "GAAAAAAAAAAAAAI!" he screamed again, his soul and mind seemed like they were going to explode and the only cure in the entire earth was to scream Gai's name as loud as he could.

And before he could scream it again, to door burst open, revealing a slightly panting Gai, clad in shining black armour. "Shu" Gai panted and they stayed on separate sides of the room before something seemed to click within them both.

They launched at each other, lips burning and clothes –well Shu's clothes (it's a bit hard to tear armour with your bare hands ^^)- as they clung to one another, fingers tracing and familiarising what they already knew, but could never grow tired of; the silky smoothness of the others body. They fell to the floor in a tangled, the bed completely forgotten as the continually kissed and touched with fevered passion, and Shu's tears mixed into the sloppy wet hurried kisses.

Gai had –with surprising speed- removed just the bottom half of his armour as he gathered his lover to him, the rapid kisses slowed down, but still kept their intensity. Shu clawed at Gai's protected shoulders, his fingernails surely leaving marks (or dents) in the flawless black metal. In the brief minutes that Shu's mouth was unoccupied, he'd suck harshly on the geostigma present of Gai's left side of his faces almost biting into the crystal like flesh before Gai pulled away sharply. "No Shu" he scolded gently, his heart fragmenting into tiny pieces as he put together what Shu had tried to do, "You'll live for both of us. Promise me that"

"I-I'll die" Shu coughed as more tears sprung to his eyes, "Anata wa watashi no hanareta baai byoki ni shinu! Gai! (6)" Gai didn't reply with words. He replied with his kisses, with his touches and with the beautiful sloshing sounds as their bodies suddenly joined together, Shu arching his hips to force Gai's entire length within him.

They didn't last five seconds past that, their bodies surging forward as Shu spilt onto his stomach and Gai spilt deep impossibly deep into his lover. And they held each other close as they waited to regain their breathes, before the entire process started all over again. They finally ended when both of them had passed out.

And in the courtyard, Hare stumbled about clumsily as she thought about the complicated feelings she held towards her beloved kind prince. And in the back of her mind, she silently wished for Gai to give into the geostigma that was slowly claiming his mind

_This could be love again_  
><em>All I need is you<em>  
><em>Come back, I'm waiting, anytime<em>  
><em>The heavy rains come<em>  
><em>Still I miss days with you<em>  
><em>I can't look into your face<em>  
><em>Oh feeling blue and looking back again<em>  
><em>Please come back to me<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: GOD I AM AN EMOTIONAL RECK RIGHT NOW. imma go cry in my corner now *goes to corner* jks,jks! ^^  
>MY KOKOOOOOOOOOOORO! T^T Ok! enough sobbing!<br>**

**Thanks a million for the fabulous repsonse to this short story. I love you guisesssssss! You Gai- oh... *tears up*  
>Special thanks to : <strong>Selphy Wish, YukinaKisaYanaseLVR, hikilove and xx-addicted-xx

**Oh! almost forgot the translations: **(1): What are you reading ,(2): Nothing ,(3) What will do you when he dies? (I THINK! It was VERY late when i looked up the japanese translations): ,(4): What are you talking about ,(5:) Sorry,(6): I'll die if you leave me! (Again...It may be translated different...but who knows ^^)

**Uh and also: For the next song for the chapter with Mana in it, what song? My dearest? leave a review to suggest a song or just PM me :DDD**


	3. Chapter 3: My Sister

**Chapter rating: K+**

**A/N: Once again! I thank everyone for the amazung reviews =D You all make me so happy (: (: (: *re-watching GC***

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: My Sister<p>

_So everything that makes me whole  
>Ima kimi ni sasageyou<br>I'm Yours_

**The feeling of his beloved's naked body next to him is what prince Ouma Shu realises he is missing.** His eyes blinked open slowly, his body burning deliciously from the way Gai handled him. He sighed softly into his comfy pillow, inhaling their mixed scent that lingered on the thick bed sheets.

Shu frowned in unease as he realised that Gai had left his bed, again. One of the main reasons as to why Shu loved to wake up next to Gai was because it put him in a brilliant state of mind; reassuring him that his lover was alive, and with him during the morning hours.

His heart clenches painfully as he recalls all the times during their coupling that Gai had almost stopped the entire thing; because Shu had kept biting and nipping at the crystal forming on his face, half hoping that he'd puncture the skin and then infect himself with Gai's madness. Uncontrolled tears sprung up into his tired eyes as he remembered how angry Gai had looked when he had pieced Shu's plan together and he quickly bit his trembling bottom lip to stop himself from crying like a baby.

The prince slowly lifted from the warm sheets as he lazily pulled on a loose pair of pants and he hurriedly left the room, the scent of the two of them lingering for a few more moments before disappearing into the morning air. Since reading the medical records yesterday with Hare and with Gai's response to his plan to make sure that he'd die along with his lover had failed, Shu decided that he'd have to go speak directly to the source of the geostigma; his sister, Mana.

Mana was a bright girl who had first shown the signs of the geostigma from an early age. It was a miracle that she was still alive, but the sluggishly growing crystal had begun to take of her mind and thrown her into the depths of insanity. In her first attack, she had begun to desire her own brother in her bed. She's wait up for hours waiting for him, and if he didn't come, then she'd hunt him down. Shu doesn't know about the other latest attacks but he does hear the occasional rumour from one of his servants now and then.

He took a long breath as he approached the spiralling staircase that would lead to her chamber. He thought about how much Gai would disapprove of him doing this, but Shu quickly shook away the implications as he bounded up the stairs that would give him the answers he desired.

"Koko de onii-san ga nani o shite iru no? (1)" a tired voice spoke up from the velvet room. The walls were the finest shade of pink silk and the heavy curtains that covered the windows were different shades of vibrant red. Shu's eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness as he made out a small figure within arm's reach. A very dim light highlighted the violet eyes of his sister and only the top of her vivacious pink coloured hair.

Taking in the sight of her younger adorable brother, Mana continued in a chirpy voice, "sore wa anata ga watashi no yona o o nozomu nandesuka? (2)" Shu took three steps forward so that he could gaze and read his sister's hidden expressions before answering with "How did Gai get infected with the geostigma?"

Mana's eyes narrowed dangerously "Why are you brining up triton? Is it not enough that that he gets not only your heart, but your body too Shu" she hissed venomously. Shu pretended not to take note of the last comment as he continued his argument, "Answer me, Mana."

His sister's eyes narrowed further as a dangerous glint began to shine inside. "Alright fine; I induced one of Gai's syrups with my blood from the infected part of my skin" she explained. So that was it. Gai had drunk Mana's infected blood, unknowingly shortening his life. Shu kept his voice low to try and control the sudden rage that exploded in him "Why?"

"So that you" Mana had moved quickly, tugging harshly at the waist of Shu's pants to drag him down so that she could stare into his eyes, "would come crawling back to me"

Shu glared as he smacked his sister's hands away, turning on his heel as he began to withdraw and he quickly mumbled a goodbye.

"W-WAIT! Don't you want to die with Gai? Isn't that why you came to see me? Shu!" Mana cried, struggling to her knees to crawl towards her brother. She let out a small 'eep' sound as her weak knees gave way and she crashed face first into the carpet.

Shu paused by the door, let out a heavy sigh and turned back around; he just couldn't leave Mana lying there on the floor like that- Shu just wasn't that kind of person. He gently nudged her shoulder "Are you ok, Mana?" he asked concerned when she didn't respond immediately.

"S-Shu… I-I-I-I'll give you the virus" Mana murmured quietly her head still on the floor, so that Shu couldn't read her expressions, "J-just bite my wrist. The blood t-t-t-there should be enough to at least get you infected"

Shu's brows furrowed, but he didn't complain. After all, this was what he wanted. He gently lifted Mana's pale wrist to his lips and sunk his teeth as painlessly as he could into wielding flesh. The taste of blood made him want to hack, but he swallowed half a mouthful before he yanked Mana's wrist away.

As Shu left, he didn't notice that Mana had lifted her head, her eyes livid as she called for one of her servants to fetch Triton, immediately.

_Watashi ga kimi wo terasu  
>akari ni naru kara<br>Tatoe kono sekai no ou ni date kese wa shinai_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wee! Finished the chapter :D I don't know if there shoud be just one more chapter after this or another two… I'm leaning towards two…  
>Personally, I have nothing really against Mana, but she is a bit of a psycho… and how could she not love Gai? That crazy onna~~!<br>*sob* ****But thanks for the reviews! (****°Δ°)**

**Trans: (1): What are you doing here brother? , (2): What is it you desire my kind king?**


End file.
